Dark Fanatsies (Cat Girl)
by UnsealedPervertedGod
Summary: Kyo woke up next to Eris one morning smiling. Eris is in heat due to her mating season. Things seem to be going okay until a letter is sent to Eris receives a letter from her people. It appears her mating season is being cut short. Afraid of losing her chance to mate with Kyo, Eris pleads with Kyo to mate with her. Now Kyo must help cool down her unruly body.


Paste your document here..

Chapter 3:Cat Girl

Kyo opened his eyes as the morning sun beamed down on his face. He turned in his bed, trying to return to sleep. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of big beautiful ruby eyes. A girl smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled as she smothered Kyo's face into her bosom. He struggled to breath as her hug became tighter. When he finally broke free she smiled at him. "Eris are you sure you're okay? You've been acting a bit different lately" Kyo told the girl. Eris, an extremely cute 16 year old girl with a loving personality and a body to match, smiled at him over joyed. Kyo watched as her tail swayed back and forth estatically. "Sorry Kyo. I'm deep into my mating season, so I can't control myself around you" Eris chimed. Kyo shook his head as they got out of bed together. Kyo headed to the kitchen as Eris headed to the bathroom. Kyo got himself a drink of water and stared out the window. Eris ran to the kitchen as though something was wrong. She looked up at Kyo with a tear streaked face. "What's wrong Eris? Why are you crying?" Kyo asked her confused. Eris handed Kyo a letter that smelled of roses, but a faint smell of fish. He read the letter.

Dear Eris,

We regret to inform you that an assignment has been issued and you have been requested personally. You are to report to the headquaters immediately to recieve special medication. The medicine to shall recieve will end your mating season prematurely due to your inability to perform strenuous tasks while in heat. Please report by tommorrow.

From,  
Your Superiors

Kyo was in utter shock after reading the letter. he stared at Eris as she sobbed on the floor as if someone had died. "So you have to go on a mission?" he asked, trying to avoid the fact he knew the real reason this pained her. "My mating season's getting cut short Kyo! That means I can't mate with you" Eris bawled. Kyo walked over to her and held her in his arms. Her tears soaked his shirt as she buried her face into his arms. Kyo thought about the situation until a plan formed in his mind. "Eris-". Eris had cut him off as she pounced ontop of him suddenly. "Kyo you have to mate with me today! Its the only way to keep me from taking the medicine" she told him. Kyo's attention was shifted to her cleavage that stuck out from her partially unbuttoned shirt. Eris grabbed Kyo's hand and dragged him upstairs. Kyo thought about everything that happened up to this point. The one moment that made his heart race was the incident with his videotapes. He was preparing to meet his film club. He had packed his things when her realized he needed a fresh tape. "Looks like I need to open a virgin tape" he said. Eris was standing next to him. She jumped on him and knocked him on the floor. "Kyo please open my virgin tape too!" she told him. Her face was flushed red as she rubbed her body against his. Now she had pulled him into his room. She seemed to be in a rush to get this over with. Kyo waited until she turned her back towards him. He rushed towards her and groped her giant breasts. He felt his fingers sinking into her soft melons, eliciting a sweet moan from her. "Kyo please don't squeeze them so hard. Mating season makes them sensitive" Eris moaned. Kyo smiled as he told her, "Why are you rushing this? Don't you want to remember this?". He rubbed her breasts before he pinched her hard nipples. Eris winced as her legs got weak. Eris unbuttoned her shirt and felt Kyo's hands grab her breasts once more. She turned around and pounced ontop of Kyo. She buried Kyo's face deep into her bosom as she felt him getting harder. She began to grind her burning mound against his erection, her clit taking the brunt of it. "Kyo please play with my naughty breasts even more" she requested. Kyo grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples once more. He listened to Eris moaning as he tortured her nipples. Pinching, twisting and tweaking each erect cherry as her mound burned hotter. "Kyo please suck them" Eris pleaded. Kyo continued to use his hands despite Eris' begging. "That's so mean Kyo! That's not what I want!" she moaned. Kyo waited a bit longer before he took her nipples into his mouth. Eris moaned out loud as she felt his tongue flicking over her nipples. "Kyo you're just like a baby" she told him as she cupped his head in her arms. She felt Kyo graze her nipples between his teeth lightly. He ran his tongue in circles around her areola while massaging her other breast. Kyo seemed intent on trying to get milk out of her breasts, though it was impossible. He began to torture the other breast as Eris called out his name in pleasure. Kyo took both breasts into his hands as he sucked on both of her nipples. Eris felt his tongue attacking both of her pink nubs. His tongue circled around as he tried once again to draw milk from them. Eris pulled away, much to both of their dismay. Eris got on her knees as she pulled Kyo's pajamas clean off. Kyo watched intently as she lifted her breasts and wrapped them around him dick. Eris looked up at Kyo as she began stroking his hard meat with her tits. "Eris where did you learn this?" Kyo wondered. "I saw it in the magazines you keep under your bed" she confessed. Kyo found no time to worry about that as Eris continued to massage him. Eris felt his heat pushing through her breasts as she took him into her mouth. "Eris don't do that its dirty" Kyo groaned. "No. Its Kyo's so its not dirty" she moaned. Her face burned even more as she felt his shaft on her tongue. She flicked her tongue across his swollen head as Kyo palmed her breast. Kyo grabbed his dick and rubbed it around Eris' breasts. "Yes Kyo. Rub my nipples" she moaned. Eris couldn't bear it anymore. She laid Kyo flat on the bed and mounted him. Kyo watched as she spread open her pink lips for him. A hot river of juices waterfalled onto Kyo's dickhead. "I want to put it in now Kyo. Its okay for me to want it right? Its okay for me to put it in right?" Eris moaned. She lowered her hips and pressed his head against her lips. She tried to insert it but his head slipped against her slippery lips. Kyo grabbed his dick's base so Eris could slide on it easier. Eris felt his hot rod spread her open and reach deep inside her. Kyo grabbed Eris' hips as she began to bounce uncontrollably. Her insides tightened up around his dick as it continued to dig deeper inside her. Eris couldn't help but scream at the pain mixed with pleasure. She felt his massive meat scraping the insides of her special spot. Kyo sat up and groped Eris' mounds as he met all her movements with gentle thrusts. Eris shifted her body under Kyo as he took control. Eris looked down as she watched his dick ramming deep inside her. Kyo tried to thrust gently, knowing this was her first time. "Kyo don't hold back! Tear me to shreds! Make me yours forever!" Eris cried as she massaged her swollen clit. Kyo strengthened his thrusts as he watched her breasts bouncing from every thrust he gave. Eris took Kyo's hands and placed them on her breasts once more. Kyo squeezed her soft tits as his orgasm climbed to the surface. He attempted to pull out when Eris mounted him. Her grinds and bounces became violent. She leaned forward, setting her hands on his chest. "Kyo don't pull out! Please finish inside me! Turn my pussy to into a hot wet spermy mess!" Eris screamed. Kyo grabbed her hips as his hot seed scorched the inside of Eris' pussy. Eris felt Kyo fire his scalding hot sperm into her, flooding her womb. She felt her toes curl as she let out her out orgasm release. Eris collapsed onto Kyo's chest in exhaustion. Eris rolled over to Kyo's side. She rubbed her stomache, feeling his hot sperm resting inside her. She looked over to his groin and saw he was still standing strong. Kyo got off the bed and looked at Eris staring at him. When he turned his back to her, he felt her arms snake around him. Her soft hands wrapped around his erection drenched in her wet juices. "You're still hard Kyo. It must hurt" Eris whispered. "No it's fine. It'll go down in an hour or two" Kyo told her gulping. Eris sat down on the bed as Kyo turned around. His eyes bulged as he saw her stretching open her butt, exposing her hole to him. "Eris, what's with that position?" Kyo asked her. "I saw in your magazines that men like this hole. And plus-" she cut off as her tail swayed like a posed snake ready to strike. "I want you to violate every part of me" she told him blushing crimson. Kyo climbed back onto the bed with her as he rubbed his head against her twitching hole. With each time he prodded her, her hole twitched as if it was going to swallow him whole. "Eris are you sure? I'm really gonna put it in" Kyo said unsure of himself. Eris looked back at him smiling, "Yes, go on ahead Kyo. Make me permanently yours" Eris smiled. Kyo slowly pushed into her as he felt her butt sucking him in. He gave one powerful thrust as he invaded her ass. He heard Eris cry out in pain with a loud meow. Eris gripped the sheets as she felt the pain cool down and subside. "Eris are you okay?" Kyo asked worried for his mate. "Yes I'm okay. It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would" Eris moaned. "So it's okay for me to move?" Kyo asked. "Yes move as much as you want" she told him winking. Kyo began to give small gentle thrusts in her as her twitching ass tightened up even more. Eris gritted her teeth as she accepted Kyo even deeper inside of her. Eris felt her rim finally give as Kyo sunk down deeper inside her. She felt him scraping up the inside of her butt and hitting the back of her uterus. Kyo began to get use to the tightness of her ass as he unconsciously slapped her ass. Eris cried in pain as her butt stung and tingled. "I'm so sorry Eris" Kyo cried. "Do it again please Kyo" she pleaded. Kyo gave her butt another stinging slap as her asshole began to twitch and tighten around him. He loooked at her butt, seeing he had tinted the milky cheek red. Eris felt her insides heating up around Kyo as her pussy began to leak. Kyo reached for Eris' breasts as he found the two soft peaks topped with two erect cherries. Eris felt him pinching her pink nubs as his thrusting got stronger. Kyo turned Eris onto her back as he planted a fiery kiss onto her soft lips. Eris wrapped her arms around him as she grazed his back with her nails. Eris looked down and saw Kyo pumping his dick deeper into her asshole clearly. Eris felt her body ignite as she began to go numb. Kyo tried to suppress his orgasm as Eris constricted around him. Kyo felt his cum rushing to the surface as Eris gripped his back violently. "Eris I have to cum! I can't hold on anymore!" Kyo cried. Eris wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into her own passionate kiss. "Cum Kyo! Fill me up to your heart's content!" Eris begged. Kyo buried his dick deep inside of Eris as his sperm flooded her ass completely. Both panting and spent, they stared into their lover's eyes that spoke one simple word: satifaction. Kyo pulled out of Eris, taking a good look at her body. Her body covered with a sheen of sweat, her cute at ears perked up, her tail swaying happily, and her ruby eyes staring at him. He laid down next to her as she turned towards him. Eris felt a gushing torrent of his sperm flow out of her butthole. Being filled to her brim in both her holes by Kyo made her over joyed. Eris looked down at Kyo's dick and saw it had finally went limp. Kyo exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. Eris waited a while before she began playing around. Kyo felt something incredibly soft wrapping around his dick. He looked down and saw Eris giving him breast service. "Eris stop it " Kyo warned. "Sorry Kyo but you're still hard" Eris purred. "You made it like that" Kyo shot at her. "Get mad all you want, but I know you're gonna blow" she giggled. Kyo gritted his teeth as his load gushed out. Eris smiled as his cum stained the air. "Just a little thank you for mating with me" Eris purred happily as his sperm coated her body.

.


End file.
